Happy New years
by littlepiggy27
Summary: Adam and Bree had received they're glitch free. But what about Chase, What if some ones after Chase... Donald takes care of him, But what if something goes wrong? Tasha and Leo had received there cooking privilege's, but now not messing it up,Then something goes wrong with Chase,READ AND IND OUT( Sequel to Glitchmas Disaster, READ Glitchmas Disaster FIRST OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED)
1. Chapter 1

Adam ran in the kitchen and jumped with excitement with a new years hat on, and a Whistle.

''Happy new year!'' Adam said then blew the Whistle really loud.

''AHHHHHHHHHHH!.''Chase got up off his seat screaming in pain holding his ears.

''Chase!?'' Donald shouted rushing up to Chase,then held his ears for him. Adam did an uh oh face. Bree got off her seat and grabbed the spray bottle,and she spayed it on Adam's face...''Bad dog,bad,dog.'' She said as she was spraying the water on his face,witch was making him flinch.

''Hey,hey,hey,what was that for?!'' Adam asked.

''Oh,I don't know,maybe,like you know, for one thing,It's not even new years yet!,and for the other,you hurt our little brother EARS!''Bree explained. The looked at Chase,he was taking a deep breath,with tears in his eyes. Donald was holding his ears.

''Are you okay?'' Donald asked. Chase sook his head. ''It hurts!'' He yelled. Bree looked back at Adam. ''Oh come Bree, it's almost new years and you're just worried about his ears?'' Adam said.

''Adam!?'' Bree shouted. Adam sighed.

''Fine, I won't mess with this Whistle, anymore.'' Adam said,throwing the Whistle on the floor,then walked down to the lab.

''Adam wait?!'' Bree said walked in front the door way a little. Bree sighed.

''Now what?''' She asked. ''Well,you can start by apologizing to him.'' Donald said. Bree sighed,crossing her arms.

''Yeah,I guess I could do that.'' She agreed.

''Are you okay Chasey?'' Bree asked in worried. ''I,don't know.'' He said, sill caching his breath. Donald still had his hands covering his ears.

''My ears hurt!'' Chase said. ''Im sorry.'' Mr. Davenport said. Then got Chase up off the floor still holding his ears. Chase nodded.

''Besides Mr. Davenport, Chase is still Glitching,he has been since from Christmas,sense now, and it almost the end of December.'' Bree said.

_**Flashback:**_

**December 28**

''AHHHHHHHHH!.'' Doanld Adam and Bree heard Chase in the lab. They all rushed down to te lab.

''OMG,He is still glitching?'' Bree asked looking at them, then back Chase,who was on the floor screaming and crying in pain. Donald shook his head a little,then they ran towards Chase. Donald and Adam grabbed Chase and held his tightly,holding his ears. Adam held his head still,while Donald was covering his ears, and Bree was stroking his hair. ''Shhhhh,it's okay,you're 're fine.'' Donald soothed. ''Shhhh.'' Adam said. Chase was still crying. ''Shhhh, you are okay.''

_**End Flashback**_

_**Back to December 29**_

Bree looked Donald. ''And that was yesterday!'' She said, throwing her arms in the air

''I know Bree.'' Donald said. They sighed. ''When is Leo and Tasha will be back?'' Bree siad.

''I don't know.'' Donald said, looking at the time. Donald laid Chase down on the couch.

''You,lay down,and I will fix you some tea...Okay?'' Donald asked,then kissing him on the forehead.

Then walked in the kitchen. Chase nodded,getting sleepy. Chase then yawned.''Hey Bree?'' Donald asked. ''Yeah,'' She replied.

''Maybe you should go apologize to, Adam, now.'' Donald said. Bree sighed crossing her arms, then looked at Chase in worried and saw that he was almost half asleep. then she looked at Donald ad he was looking at her. She sighed again.

''Fine., I'll go.'' She said. Then she walked down to the lab. Donald was done Chase's tea, then walked in the living room where Chase was dozing off a little. Donald sat down next to him. ''Hey?Wake up Chase?'' Donald asked Then He put a hand on his forehead. ''Are you okay?'' Donald asked. Chase nodded. 'Okay,well, I got your tea made.'' Donald said. ''Okay.' Chase said. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Donald. ''I'm tired.' Chase said. Then he closed his eyes. Donald smiled. ''Okay.'' Donald said. Then he lied him down and covered him up.

Then Bree walked in the kitchen. Donald got up and walked to her. ''Well?'' He asked her while she was getting some water. ''Well what?'' She asked,then sipping water

''Did you apologized?'' Donald asked. ''Oh yeah.'' Bree said.

''Did he except?'' Donald asked. ''He started to pout.'' Bree explained. Donald sighed.

''Okay, well Chase , is asleep. DO Not wake him up,got it?'' He asked.

''Got it, good I will talk to him.'' Donald said. ''Got it.'' Bree nodded. Then Donald headed down stairs to the lab. Bree walked in the living room and sat down. A couple minutes later, Donald went running up stair and so Adam. 'Bree?'' He panicked. Bree got up quickly.

''What!?'' She asked.

''There is a mission you guys have to doo.'' What?!' Yes, wake Chase,now hurry?'' Donald said. ''Chase wake up!?'' Bree shouted.

''Hmmm, What?'' He whined. ''Because there is a mission.'' Bree explained. Chase's eyes were widen. He then got up quickly. '' WHAT!?'' He said. ''Come on?!''Adam said. Then they headed to the lab.

''Guys.'' Donald asked. ''Go get you mission suits on. He asked. Then Adam and Bree headed to there capsules. Chase walked up to Donald. ''Ummm, Mr. Davenport?'' Chase asked.

''What what, what, Get your mission suit on hurry?!'' Donald rushed him.

''What if I start to,you know, glitch?'' Awww,Chase,Buddy,I don't think you will glitch'' Doanld assured. ''Okay.'' Chase said then got his mission siut on.

''Alright guys now go?'' Donald said.

An hour. At the mission.

Chase...Are you okay?'' Bree asked, getting worried. ''Bree.'' He weakly asked. '''What's wrong?'' She asked. ''It's...It's hot in here,get me out?'' He weakly asked. ''OHG ADAM we have to get out of here now!'' She asked. Adam rushed to them. ''What why!?'' He asked.

''Adam,Chase isn't looking so good, we have to tel Davenport?''

''I'm on it.'' Adam said, them grabbed his phone.

''Stay with me Chase?'' Bree asked slapping his face slightly.

''Adam?'' Chase whispered weakly slighting down the wall a little.

''Adam?!'' Bree said.

''What, I'm trying to call him.'' Adam said. Then he looked at Chase and noticd weak he looked.

''Oh my god,we have to go?' Adam said. ''Adam.'' Chase said dozing off. ''No,no,no stay with us. Please?'' Adam asked. Then Chase passed out. ''No!? we have to go Adam?!'' Bree asked.

''Let's go.'' Adam they headed out.

**_Hey Guys how was that...Feel free to review. See ya later!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adam's Pov**

''Mr. Davenport!'' Bree and I shouted.

When Mr. Davenport turned around he gasped.

''Oh my god, what happened!?'' He asked.

''We don't, he just,he just felt to hot and he just,I don't know.'' I explained.

''Mr. Davenport he Passed out.''Bree added.

''Yeah.'' I nodded. I put Chase on a desk and he just laid there.

Mr. Davenport walked over to Chase and looked at him.

''Okay.'' He started,then looked at us.

''I will need you to get a glass of water,a washcloth,and thermometer, got it okay now go?'' He said then we nodded and headed off. We came back with the stuff and handed it to Mr. Davenport. ''Thank you'' He said then got the washrag and put it on Chase's forehead.

Then he stuck the thermometer in his mouth then when it beeped he took it out. Then we heard a little groan out Chase. We rushed towards. ''OMG Chase we are so glad you're up.'' Bree said hugging him. ''Oh,Bree?'' Chase groaned. ''Oh sorry.'' Bree said letting go.

''Are you okay, you passed out during a mission, what's wrong?'' Mr. Davenport asked. Chase sighed. ''nothing,I'm fine.'' Chase reply

''Good.'' Mr Davenport grabbed the rag and put it on Chase's forehead. "what are you doing?" Chase asked.

''I'm trying to cool you down, but i don't think it's working.'' Mr. Davenport said. Chase groaned. Mr. Davenport looked at him. 'What?'' He asked

Chase shook his head. ''Nothing, can I just lay down, upstairs?'' He asked, I walked to him in worry ''sure.'' He said. Then Chase went up stairs. I sighed,then walked to Mr. Davenport. ''He's gonna be okay.'' I assumed. ''I know Adam,I know.'' Mr Davenport replied. I smiled and walked up stairs with the others.

Donald's Pov.

I walked up stairs and saw Chase on the couch covered up with a blanket. I rushed towards them. ''What happened!?'' I asked. ''Is he okay?'' I said. ''He's fine Mr. Davenport.'' Adam said. I sighed. ''Okay,Okay,I'm just worried.'' I said. ''He just fell a sleep,so I covered him up.'' Adam explained. I looked at him and the others, and smiled. I got up and walked towards them. ''Thank you, guys.'' I said. ''You're welcome.'' They said then walked away.

We all fell asleep.

_**He guys how was that, sorry I haven't update in a long time., But I hope you guys liked this. Feel free to review see ye later XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

Donalds Pov

December 30

I woke and heard no noise,no sounds, I got up and headed down stairs. I saw the kids all eating at the table. I walked i the kitchen. I walked to Chase's side. I started to rub his back smoothly.

''How do you feel?'' I asked. He nodded slowly. ''Okay.'' I said then walked away. After they were done they headed to the lab. But as I got down there, The kids were panicking

''Mr. Davenport!'' They said.

''What!?'' I asked. ''Chase is gone.'' They said. '''Wait what!?'' I shouted.

''Yeah.'' Bree said. As I was headed to my computer, the power went out. The kids started screaming. ''Guy, Guys Guys, shhh, We can find him.''' I assured. ''And what if we can't?'' Leo asked. ''Then try harder.'' I said. Then the power came back on. The kids ran to me

''Okay now what?'' Adam asked. ''I don't know, but we're gonna fined him.'' I said. then something popped up on Eddi's thing. ''Krane!?'' We all shouted.

''Wow I did,Not see that coming.'' Leo said. I walked towards it. 'Krane, what's going on? and why are you here?'' I said. Krane laughed.

''Do you know why, your kids were glitching?'' Krane said.

''Let him go Krane?!'' I said Krane started to laugh. ''Wrong answer, Donald!'' Krane shut off.

''Nooo!'' I said. I walks to my computer to track him. ''Okay I found him.'' I said. ''Lets go.'' I said.

At Krans lab

''STOP! moving'' Krane shouted. Krane walked over to Chase, and slapped him, then punched his face. Chase groaned. Then He un tapped his mouth. ''Let me go?!'' Chase asked. ''NOOO!'' Krane replied then slapped him again. ''Who's gonna save you now?'' Krane said.

''We are!'' There was a voice say. Krane turned around and saw Adam, Bree, Leo, and Donald. ''Well,Well,Well, Look what we have here,what do you want?.'' Krane said.

''Duh,We want Chase, But it looks like he's a little busy, so,lets go.'' Adam said. Krane, Bree, Leo,and Donald, rolled there eyes. ''Adam!?'' Donald said then Adam walked back to them.

''Get him!''Leo shouted. Then Bree supper speed around Krane,Adam followed her. But Krane through them against the wall. Donald ran up to Chase and un tyed him. So did Leo. ''Oh my god buddy, did Krane hit you?'' Donald asked. Chase nodded. ''Aww come here'' He asked then hugged Chase tightly.

''Are you okay?'' Donald asked.

''Can we go?'' Chase said.

''Yes we can.'' Donald gt Chase up.

''Can you walk?'' Donald asked. He nodded. Then almost fell. Donald and Leo caught him in time

''No you can't.'' Donald said then helped hi go the van. Then ran back in side then the others came outside and they went home.

At the house.

After getting Chase to bed the family went and watched some TV. Then they headed to bed,  
>Hey guys how was that, hope you liked it...See ya later!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The family waked in the kitchen and grabbed some food. Then Adam walked in the kitchen ,but jump in the kitchen. With a horn this time.

''Happy new years eve.'' Adam said, then blew the horn so loud. ''Ahhhhhhhhh!'' Chase screamed and Donald rushed to Chase then held his ears. ''Adam!?'' Bree said then got her spray bottle and sprayed it on Adam.

''Wha-Hey what was that for this time?!"' Adam said. ''You hurt Chase.'' Bree said. ''Oh.'' Adam said. ''Hm, Oh well.'' Adam said.

''Shhh,Shhh,Shhh,You okay?'' Donald nodded. ''Okay.'' Donald said. Hours later Donald turned the TV on. ''Hey kids, he ball drop is on!"' He shouted the kids went running in. Chase had got better all day. They were now watching the ball drop. ''I'm so excited.'Adam said.

''Me too.'' Bree said.''  
>January 1<p>

''Happy new year!'' They all said, then drunk fake wine. ''Happy new year Chase.'' Donald said''You too .'' He replied. Then they headed off.

Good night.'' They said. the end!  
>XD Hey guys how was that, hope you liked it...Bye! <p>


End file.
